Mushroom
Basic Information You can find (and grow) 3 kinds of Mushrooms in Creativerse: * Red Mushrooms * Brown Mushrooms * Glowing Mushrooms Many crafting recipes will accept either of these mushrooms as ingredients. In that case the recipe has to be selected first, then the mushroom-icon can be clicked on to browse through the alternative options and choose one. Examples for such recipes would be Basic Health Potions, Advanced Health Potions, Stone Mining Cells, Obsidian Mining Cells and Taming Collars. How to obtain Red Mushrooms Red Mushrooms can be found on the surface of any Creativerse-gameworld on green Grass in Forest-biomes, Woodlands, Grassland and in valleys between Mountains - growing there in patches of 5 Mushrooms each. Red Mushrooms will also slowly regrow (meaning that more mushrooms will grow in time, however only 1 unit at a time) in time during the day on unlit spots, sometimes even on Dead Grass, especially in areas where all Red Mushrooms had been plucked. Red Mushrooms can also be discovered in Wood Treasure Chests occasionally, and can be obtained as loot or Pet-harvest (very often) from BossHogs, or sometimes from Pigsies, Night Pigsies, Night Hoglets and other creatures. To pluck Red Mushrooms no Power Cells are required. Some Pets like Red Mushrooms for their favorite food, like some Pigsies, Night Hoglets, Night Pigsies or other creatures. Brown Mushrooms Brown Mushrooms can be found directly under most surface layers of the world and embedded in Dirt in the Fossil layer nearly all throughout any Creativerse gameworld, except for under Mountains, Canyons and Oceans. Brown Mushrooms look like Dirt blocks with brown patches of mushrooms inside and protruding from the Dirt. However when harvesting them no Dirt blocks will be obtained, only 1 Brown Mushroom each. To harvest Brown Mushrooms no Power Cells are required. Brown Mushrooms can be also discovered in Wood Treasure Chests occasionally, and as random loot or Pet-harvest from ordinary Mirus. Some Pets like Brown Mushrooms for their favorite food, like some Pigsies, Night Hoglets or Night Pigsies. Glowing Mushrooms Glowing Mushrooms can be found on the Stalactite layer throughout all Creativerse gameworlds below all surface biomes, where they grow in patches underground embedded in rocks. They have the shape of Siltstone blocks with blueish Mushrooms inside that protrude from the block and give off a faint blue glow. However when harvesting them only 1 Glowing Mushroom each will be obtained, with no additional rocks. To harvest Glowing Mushrooms, at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or a better Power Cell has to be equipped. These mushrooms can also be obtained as random loot or Pet-harvest from ordinary Mirus. Glowing Mushrooms are necessary ingredients for crafting Iron Mining Cells with no alternatives. How to grow Mushrooms Mushroom Spores can be planted in order to grow into Mushrooms. Mushroom Spores can be received as an uncommon random extra harvest whenever you collect wild Mushrooms and an either common or rare occurrence when you harvest player-grown Mushrooms. Since update R59 on January 31st 2019, all 3 types of Mushrooms can be processed into Mushroom Spores of their kind 1:1 in a Processor. This does not require any crafting recipes to be unlocked. Simply carry Mushrooms with you in your inventory and activate a Processor in the game world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing your mouse cursor at the Processor. Mushroom Spores can be captured with a Capture Block. Such, you can buy more of them as part of building kits for Blueprints, and quite cheap as well - either for Blueprints that you have captured yourself, or Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Mushroom Spores. Building kits can be paid with ingame Coins that can be bought with real money via Steam Wallet in the Store. To buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Mushroom Spores can be planted on top of blocks of Dirt, Grass, Mud or tilled land (created from the aforementioned natural blocks with a Plow). Other natural ground blocks are not suited as a substrate for Mushrooms. In order to plant them, simply place one unit of Mushroom Spores by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, select the according quickslot and use right click while pointing at the spot of ground where you want to the Mushrooms to grow. If the Mushroom Spores are planted in a suitable environment with a unit of Water, Mineral Water or Bog Water adjacent to the block they are placed on, they will grow into Mushrooms after 10 minutes real time. Otherwise, the Spores will stay fallow. Mushrooms can even be grown underwater. Very cold biomes (like Taigas or snow-covered Tundras), very high altitudes (like the top of snow-covered Mountains over 150 blocks in height) and very hot biomes (like the Lava layer) are unsuitable to grow Mushrooms. If Mushroom Spores stay fallow, you can simply pick them up again and plant them somewhere else. No Power Cell has to be equipped for this. As usual, you cannot pick up anything in game worlds, player claims or Adventures where you have the permission rank of a "visitor". You also cannot place anything under such circumstances though. Like Crops and Queen Bees, Mushrooms do not need any light in order to grow from Spores. This means that Glowing Mushrooms can be planted in caves underground (only on the listed suitable blocks of substrate) if you wish to illuminate the area without preventing Creatures and randomly appearing Treasure Chests from spawning. If fertilized with Pigsy Droppings, Mushrooms will immediately grow from the Spores. Fallow Mushroom Spores cannot be fertilized though. Different to Crops, Mushrooms do not have several growth stages, but only one stage - "grown". Harvesting player-grown Mushrooms (including Glowing Mushrooms) does not require any Power Cell to be equipped. One grown Mushroom (batch) will turn into 6-10 units of Mushrooms in your inventory, randomly with one additional batch of Mushroom Spores. How to use Consuming Mushrooms can be consumed for healing purposes - either from the quickbar with right-click, or by dragging them with the mouse-cursor by holding left-click from the inventory over the character's portrait in the equipment-window on the right side. Mushrooms currently cannot be placed, instead they will be eaten by the player-character if used from a quickslot. All Mushrooms will heal 250-300 health points (usually 272 points as shown of maximum 1000 health on the red bar at the bottom of your screen) after ca. 15 seconds (indicated with a heart-symbol on the left side of the screen). Each second, ca. 17 health points are regenerated. Once a Mushroom is consumed and the healing-effect starts, no other Mushroom from the same type can be consumed until the healing-effect (15 seconds) has finished. However, you can consume other types of Mushrooms, Potions and/or Food while the healing-effect of one type of Mushroom is still ongoing. You can also use the healing effects of Mineral Water and/or Healing Beacons while being healed by one to three Mushrooms at the same time. Crafting As mentioned above, Mushrooms are valuable crafting ingredients. Iron Mining Cells require Glowing Mushrooms to be crafted. Stone Mining Cells and Obsidian Mining Cells can be crafted with any type of Mushrooms. Taming Collars also can be crafted with any type of Mushrooms, as can Basic Health Potions and Advanced Health Potions. Cooking Mushrooms of all types can also be used for cooking Food like common Soup, Tar Soup, Bog Broth, Wholesome Soup, Blazing Soup, Corrupted Soup, Mushroom Sandwiches, Wholesome Sandwiches, Tar Sandwiches, Bog Sandwiches, Blazing Sandwiches, Corrupted Sandwiches, common Pie, Mushroom Pot Pie, Wholesome Pie, Blazing Pie and Corrupted Pie. Processing And, as also already mentioned, all Mushrooms can be processed into Mushroom Spores in order to be "multiplied" by planting the Spores and harvesting the grown Mushrooms. Placing Mushrooms cannot be placed into the game world directly, but Mushroom Spores can - on suitable blocks like Dirt, Mud, green Grass and tilled soil. If you don't place any liquid nearby, the Mushroom Spores will stay fallow and such serve as decoration. However, you can grow Mushroom Spores into Mushrooms (only in suitable biomes that are not too cold, too hot or too high up) and then remove the block that you grew the Mushrooms on. This way you can indirectly "place" Mushrooms for decorational purposes. Player-grown Mushrooms cannot be rotated though. Mushrooms (and also Mushroom Spores) can be placed into the slots of display containers for decoration too, like in/on Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Holiday Mantles or the like. There, the Mushrooms will look much like the player-grown types (not embedded into any rock) and will usually be reduced in size. You cannot rotate the Mushrooms while on display, but you can rotate the display containers themselves. Quests Mushroom For Error * Badge: Rookie * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Welcome to the Jungle" * Objectives: ** whack any Creature (like a Leafi for example) with a melee Weapon (like the Wood Sword that you have obtained by completing the prior starting quest), ** collect 5 Red Mushrooms (like from Forests, Grasslands or Wood Treasure Chests), and ** eat any Mushroom (Red, Brown or Glowing) to heal. To eat a Mushroom, activate it from the quickbar with right-click or typing the number of the dedicated quickslot twice. * Rewards: 10 Red Mushrooms, 1x Leather Armguards and 50 Coins * Unlocks: quest "Home Sweet Home" No Block Unturned * Badge: Explorer * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Finding Your Cool" * Objectives: ** discover blocks of Fossils (requires no Power Cell to be mined) by collecting them in Caves of the Fossil layer or by digging downwards yourself, or at recesses near rivers in Mountains, or by looting or pet-harvesting Warmworms or Dustevils ** discover Glowing Mushrooms on the Stalactite layer (requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better to be mined) or by looting or pet-harvesting common blue-green Mirus ** discover blocks of Sulfur on the Lava layer (requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better to be mined) deep underground ** discover blocks of Corrupted Leaves (requires at least a Diamond Mining Cell or better to be mined) either on the Corruption layer or corrupt any type of common leaves except for Elderwood Leaves and Ashenwood Leaves with Corrupt Bombs * Rewards: 10 Healing Beacons, 10 Corruption Resistance Potions, 10 Health Regeneration Potions and 2 Diamond Treasure Chests * Unlocks: Explorer Badge that grants reduction of Corruption damage Iron And Mine * Badge: Cavedweller * Unlocked by: completing the quest "A Stalactite Squeeze" * Objectives: ** collect 10 Glowing Mushrooms, for example by mining them from the Stalactite layer (requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better) or by looting or pet-harvesting from common blue-green Mirus ** collect 10 Iron Ore, for example by extracting it from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer or finding it in Iron Treasure Chests or Diamond Treasure Chests or painstakingly loot or pet-harvest the rarely dropping Ore from Hot Feet and Warmworms ** craft an Iron Mining Cell in your crafting menu from 4 Iron Bars, 2 Obsidian Slabs, 8 blocks of Saltrock from the Stalactite layer, 8 Glowing Mushrooms and 4 Seashells * Rewards: 20 Advanced Extractors, 10 Iron Bars and 10 Arctek Torches * Unlocks: quest "Who Turned Off The A/C?"Category:Consumables Category:Plants Category:Growable Category:Ingredients Category:Food Category:Cooking Category:Non-Placeable Category:Pet Harvest Category:Animal Loot Category:Displayable Category:Pet Food